To Escape from Reality
by pansfinalfantasies
Summary: Summary: Sakura Kinomoto is seeing someone behind the back of her boyfriend, Li Syaoran: current Mafia boss. Can she fix this before he finds out? S+S, E+S, T+E???


To Escape from Reality  
  
Rating: PG 13  
  
Genre: Romance/ General  
  
Summary: Sakura Kinomoto is seeing someone behind the back of her boyfriend, Li Syaoran: current Mafia boss. Can she fix this before he finds out? S+S, E+S, T+E???  
  
1 Chapter 1; First Encounter  
  
The green-eyed woman sat quietly at her table. Streams of golden light passed through the tiny window by her side, making her squint just to look at the magazine in her hands.  
  
Getting tired of reading, she carefully folded the reinforced sheets of paper and stuffed it into her purse.  
  
She glanced up at the digital clock, which hung directly above her head. This meant having to twist and turn just to get a clear view of it. 7:48.  
  
He was late, again.  
  
The woman let out a very unlady-like growl and brushed the tendrils of hair aside that were covering her eyes.  
  
Having waited a few more minutes with no sign of "him", she quickly gathered up all of her belongings and stood up to leave.  
  
THUD.  
  
She had bumped into something inconsiderably stiff and warm.  
  
Slowly, inch by inch she peered up to find herself starring at a face of a man. A remarkably handsome man. One that would probably be able to capture the heart of every female alive with a single smile. Someone that would—  
  
She snapped out of it. What was she doing? Having only known he had existed for a few seconds and she was already thinking like this.  
  
Besides, she was taken.  
  
Excusing herself for the tardiness and taking a few steps back for that they were standing too close, she immediately introduced herself.  
  
" Hello, Sakura Kinomoto. And you are…?" Sakura patiently waited for a response and a few sentences or so. She didn't know what she wanted to hear. Just…words.  
  
But all she got was silence.  
  
"…………"  
  
Sakura begun to fidget around with the straps attached to her purse not knowing what to do. The situation was making her quite uncomfortable.  
  
It was then when the stranger spoke up.  
  
"And why is it that you ask?"  
  
The answer was totally unexpected.  
  
"I—"  
  
Sakura couldn't think of a good explanation. Wasn't it normal to ask someone's name when you first meet them? Well somebody has got to tell this guy.  
  
"Well, I—"  
  
The serious expression on the man's face made her jumble up her words. The way his dark eyes starred at her made her shutter.  
  
"Eriol! Sakura! Could you two please stop looking at each other and pay more attention to reality? You're blocking the way for all the other customers!"  
  
A high-pitched cheery voice interrupted them. Sakura snapped her head towards the direction of her friend. She instinctively put on a small smile.  
  
"Oh hey Tomoyo. I thought you were sick today."  
  
Tomoyo set aside her serving tray and planted both hands onto her hips. She rolled her eyes and scrunched up her nose. Sakura was happy to see her best friend—well, her only friend.  
  
It's not easy to make many friends when you're hanging around the apartment for most of your day. She had no real job, not that she needed it. Syaoran made more money a day than the two of then could spend in a year. None of the guys he hung around were much fun either.  
  
"So what are you doing here Sakura? I thought you were with Syaoran."  
  
Tomoyo announced matter-of-a-factly. Of course she knew the answer to her own question, it was the same every time.  
  
"I guess he forgot."  
  
The other girl shrugged and picked up her tray.  
  
"Again?"  
  
She quoted before she started to leave to finish her job.  
  
"TOMOYO! I'm not invisible you know!"  
  
A third voice rung throughout the tiny coffee shop. It belonged to no other than the guy she had encountered awhile earlier. Tomoyo nearly dropped her tray as she had just remembered.  
  
"Oops sorry, almost forgot about you."  
  
The guy frowned at her at the same time Sakura chuckled to herself. Good O' Tomoyo. She could be so forgetful sometimes.  
  
"Sakura, Eriol. Eriol, Sakura. C'mon now. Sakura my shift will be over soon so don't leave yet. Sit down and talk to Eriol or something while your waiting for me."  
  
Sakura instantly seated herself, followed by Eriol on their friend's command.  
  
"OH NO! I better start working or boss'll have my head!"  
  
Tomoyo balanced her tray on one hand and hurriedly shuffled away. With her gone, the two of them were left to stare at each other blankly.  
  
A slight blush crept up onto Sakura's bashful face as she looked intensely into the other's eyes. So dark…blue almost violet, nothing like Syaorans for his was brown in color. Eriol 's bluish hued hair shined in the sunlight, giving it a silvery appearance.  
  
Eriol gazed at the red-faced woman who was studying him at the same time.  
  
Sakura blushed some more and turned once again in the direction of the digital clock.  
  
'Wow…is it 9 O'clock already? Tomoyo should be getting off work by now…'  
  
By now the skies have changed to pitch-black. Heavy rain poured down the streets and strong winds rushed by. Sakura groaned.  
  
She hadn't thought of bring an umbrella. The storm was uncalled for, no signs of it were visible just a couple of minutes earlier.  
  
Her thoughts were disturbed as her friend then grabbed onto her hand and was now doing the same with Eriol.  
  
"C'mon! You two come to my place for awhile. I was just expecting Eriol but with you, Sakura here, more company would do just fine."  
  
She looked out the window again and hesitated to answer. Syaoran wasn't going to like it.  
  
"Sure. But I'll have to leave when the storm is over"  
  
She gave in without a doubt.  
  
"Great! We can have tea and I'll get to show you the new dress I just finished!"  
  
Eriol was unusually quiet during all this. Sakura found this a little creepy and decided to ignore him for the time being. Something about him made her feel uncomfortable.  
  
Sakura sighed and picked herself up and and was pulled towards her the door, which was flung wide open. She shivered from the sudden rush of cold air brushing violently against her smooth face.  
  
'I hope Syaoran won't be angry at me for going home late for tonight…'  
  
With that the three ran out the door as fast as they could, hoping to avoid as mush rain as possible before arriving at Tomoyo's place for shelter.  
  
  
  
So what do you think of it so far? Ok I guess.  
  
Plez don't forget to review, I'd love to hear about what you think.  
  
This is my first CCS fic so I may not be very much experienced with this fic as you might have read. Oh well! Review and give me  
  
Comments, suggestions and opinions! 


End file.
